


Past. Present. Future.

by Lil_Sphinx



Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Peter Parker, Doctor Cassie Lang, Gen, Genius Cassie Lang, Genius Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, I mean he’s dead...so, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker travels back in time, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Happy Hogan, but older Peter has memories with him!, ish, kinda (they don’t know each other that well)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: Peter felt off, like something was about to happen. Of course he’s probably just on edge from fighting with and against the literal AVENGERS.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James “Bucky” Barnes & Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Scott Lang, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908982
Comments: 47
Kudos: 315





	1. Time Travel Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [haunted by the ghost of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183405) by [Aqua468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua468/pseuds/Aqua468). 



_ 2016 _

_ Leipzig/Halle Airport  _

_ Germany  _

Peter felt off, like something was about to happen. Of course he’s probably just on edge from fighting with and against  ** the literal AVENGERS ** . Like who wouldn’t be over the moon that  ** the BLACK WIDOW  ** just covered his six! 

Still, something was bugging him. He didn’t know what, but the hairs on the back of his neck straightened up and all of a sudden he looked up and saw something drop from the sky.

“Oh god! Look out!” He shot two webs quickly and pulled the Black Widow and Metal Arm dude away just as it hit the ground.

_ CRASH! _

The fight just stopped and all of them just slowly edged towards the area where what they now saw was a person. Ignoring Tony Stark’s demand to back away Peter walked super close and if he didn’t have a mask on his eyes would be popping out of his sockets, and his jaw would be hanging wide open. 

It was him! Well more like it was someone who had the same suit design as him. His mask sort of melted off, and yup, that’s his face. Except he looked older, more worn out, and was even ripped! 

The aged doppelgänger looked around, widen his eyes when he saw the people surrounding him. “Fuck!” He whispered. 

“Okay what the hell is going on, hey spider guy! You gotta a brother or something?” Exclaimed wings guy.

“No. Who the hell are you?” He asked bemused.

The man sighed and went to speak when all of a sudden he straightened up. Peter also did and both looked up to the sky. Another person was falling down. The man looked at Captain America and said “Sorry Brooklyn, but I think your older self will understand!” before shooting a web at him and pulling him down, just in time for a little girl to fall on top of him. 

The stranger got up and picked up the little girl placing her on his hip. Holding a hand out to the man on the ground he help him up. “Heh, sorry about that, you were the closest one without metal.” He chuckled a little before letting out another sigh. The girl sensing his growing stress buried her head in his shoulder and tightening her grip around his neck, a read bear held tightly in one of her hands.  


Like his mask, his suit also melted until it disappeared into a watch on his wrist. Tony looked at the tech in awe, he’d been in the planning stages for this type of tech but wasn’t nearly ready for it to be out yet.

“Listen,” the man started. “this is going to sound insane, but my name is Peter Parker and I think we might have a time travel issue.”

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ………………………………………………………………………

_ Temporary Avengers‘Compound’ _

_ Somewhere in Germany (  **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** ) _

“Okay, I’m all for aliens, psychopathic robots, terrorists, billionaires with grudges, gods, super people etc. But time travel?! Illogical, stupid, and impossible.” Tony was sitting on one side of the couch along with the rest of his team, Happy was standing behind them watching the whole thing with mistrust. While Cap was on the other side with his.  Peter  and the girl were sat in the middle sofa with the girl on his lap playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie, bear sitting in her lap. 

“Really? You expect us to believe that this isn’t some scheme of yours to bring us all in?” Sam crossed his arms, and judgementally looked at the others and then  Peter.  Nat shook her head, “Sam even if this was some elaborate attempt to bring you in why the hell would we get a child involved.” 

For the first time the Winter Soldier spoke, “If that’s the case, then can someone explain why the teenager in a spider suit was even involved?” 

In a few seconds the entire place was filled with shouts and complaints, it looked like a fight would break out in minutes if someone didn’t do something. Young Peter ripped his mask off and shouted “ENOUGH! Listen, yes I’m a teenager, but I had the choice to not come (he really didn’t but he didn’t want them berating Tony anymore), and I’ve had these powers before meeting Mr.Stark so if anything he helped me by keeping me a lot more safe with this suit! And right now we have people who fell from the sky and one of them is claiming they’re me. That’s a bigger thing right?!”

The Avengers looked in shock, but slowly sat down and calmed themselves. Tony stood up and walked to the “time traveller” scanning him up and down. “If you’re really Peter Parker can you tell him something that only he’d know?” 

_ Peter _ __ looked up and his younger self and knew there were only a few things he’d never tell anyone, not even May, Ben or Ned had known. Glancing at the little girl in his lap he quickly said, “Morgan, you remember where the sink is right? Could you grab me a cup of water?” The girl nodded and hopped of his lap and skipped to the kitchen. 

Once she was out of sight he took a sheet of paper and a pen that were lying on the table. He only wrote four words before folding the paper and shoving it towards his past self with a quick “I’m sorry.”

Peter took the paper and opened it up before shutting just as quickly. How? How the hell had he known? No one knew! May and Ben were never told, Ned didn’t know about him and yet the words written by someone who he’d never met. 

_ Skip Wescott raped you. _

“-roos? Kid? Peter!” Snapping out of his trance he looked back at the man. The little girl has returned and was currently back in her position on his lap while he held a cup of water. He turned to Mr.Stark before quietly stating:

“He’s telling the truth. He’s Peter Parker. H-He’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so older Peter (and the older versions of the others if they show up) will italicized and underlined.
> 
> MATH!: 
> 
> So CW takes place in 2016, first Snap (in IW) occurs in 2019, and 5 years later, second Snap happens in 2024 where Peter comes back as a 17 year old, same as he left. So about the time Peter falls back in time with Morgan he’s now 20-21. Morgan is 7-8 years old. 
> 
> The red bear mentioned is from my other fic Iron Bear! Check it out!
> 
> Any questions put them in the comments ⬇️ and I’ll answer as best as I can!✌🏽


	2. My name is not Peter Parker

They stared at him with shock. No one knew what to say exactly, although, what do you say to someone who’s just confirmed that they have a  Time Traveller  in the same room as them. No one could say anything,

Except a small little girl.

“Petey, can I go say hi to Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy now?”  _ Peter _ looked at the two men in question who had gone still at the girl’s words, smirking slightly, he nodded and she jumped off his lap before rushing off to the Colonel first. 

Not noticing the change of atmosphere in the room when she said their names, she reached for Rhodey to pick her up which he obliged absentmindedly. Looking to the older Spider-Man he asked, “...And this is?” _Peter_ chuckled, but before he could answer the child chirped“ I’m Morgan Stark! I’m seven, and I like juice pops and cheeseburgers!”

Everyone exclaimed loudly about the new information. Peter was about to say something when-

“STARK?!?! OKAY WHAT!?!” Tony had jumped up from where he had sat down, his face was pale and in any other situation  _ Peter _ would laugh that he shocked  Tony Stark but instead he went and picked up Morgan who had moved to Happy during the commotion. Relieving the very awkward man who clearly wasn’t as used to holding a seven year old as  _ Peter’s  _ Happy was, he placed her on his hip and turned to his younger self and younger Tony. 

“I-I haven’t been completely honest, my name is not Peter Parker.” Peter felt whiplashed, while the rest of the Avengers tensed up. “My name is actually Peter Parker-Stark and this is Morgan Stark, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts Stark’s daughter.”

.............……………………………………… Time Gap …………………………………………………………………  


It had been a good few hours since the arrival of  _ Peter Parker-Stark  _ and Morgan Stark, and the Avengers (and extras) were still in shock. Tony had even got Pepper here and updated her.

Steve was in shock, but he was also really happy. He knew Tony had a bad childhood (after many MANY conversations) and was afraid to have a kid because he didn’t want to screw them up. But they seemed happy!

Natasha was assessing them. The girl looked a lot like Tony, in factshe saw more Tony than Pepper. Not that she didn’t see the shape of her eyes or her nose that clearly came from her mother. The Spider kid didn’t look like either of them yet the little girl affectionately called him her big brother, and “Mummy and Daddy’s oldest child!”

Clint was in shock, not much to say but being a dad he was immediately taken to the girl and her obvious charm. Although he had a slight hesitation with the older boy. When he was proving himself to his younger self (and if that isn’t trippy as hell!) he seemed guilty for whatever was on the paper, and the younger seemed horrified. But the kid had glanced at it for two seconds, confirmed and the proceeded to tear it apart.

Wanda was in shock,  _ Tony Stark, Merchant of Death  _ a father. And little girl who was clinging onto him and chatting about everything and anything clearly didn’t hate him. The other guy though, without even reading his mind she could tell he was tired and sad. He’d seen too much, too young. Even the younger version had a sorta hollowness to him.

Sam, Bucky, Scott, Vision, and T’challa didn’t know the others that well to have an opinion, but they were curious about how they travelled through time.

Rhodey, Happy, and Peter were in absolute shock. The older men were Uncles?! Tony and Pepper had a kid!Peter was in a world of his own,he had a sister! Who clearly like him!

Tony, and Pepper unlike everyone else, wasn’t happy, thrilled, shocked, or nervous. They were TERRIFIED! Tony couldn’t have kid! No matter how much she seemed to like him he, and his name would mess her up! And Peter was just a mentee! How’d he get the name Stark? This has got to be fake! Looking up he saw the resemblance between himself and Pep, and the little girl who was walking into her brother’s arms

“Petey? I’m hungry.” Morgan said while rubbing her eyes. He turned towards everyone and asked a silent question. Without verbally answering, Steve, Pepper, and Vision walked to the kitchen and started dinner. 

The others were about to ask more questions when  _ Peter’s _ watch went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Co. reactions! Also Pepper is now here! And ooh, why is Peter’s watch going off?? 
> 
> I’m probably going to go back and clean up some of the chapter later. But I currently have a massive headache and so I’m not thinking properly 😬😬
> 
> Also, thanks to a comment in the last chapter I realized I did my math wrong 😢 so here’s the actual math! (I’m just gonna copy the comment)⬇️
> 
> First off, Infinity War(first snap) took place in 2018 and Endgame(second snap) took place in 2023  
> you're one(1) year off in your maths
> 
> (Thanks mcu timeline for fixing my mistake!!)


	3. Three most important people

Everyone tensed at the sound, staring as the watch came to life and took the form or a robotic spider.

The spider projected a screen and immediately the group were bombarded by concerned faces.

“Oh thank goodness! Happy! Rhodey! We’ve got them!” 

On the other side of the screen were older versions of _Happy Hogan, James Rhodes_ , and _Pepper Potts_ , all looking extremely relieved.

“Mommy! Guess what!? Petey and I are hanging out with you, Daddy, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, Uncle Sam, Uncle Clint, Auntie Wanda, Auntie Nat, Uncle Bucky, Unc-“

“Yes we’re currently with all the Avengers and others. We’re in Germany, 2016.”  _ Peter _ interrupted Morgan knowing she would list out every single person/AI in that room, and they didn’t know how long they be able to keep in contact with them.

Tony looked at the sight of the three most important people to him through the screen. He couldn’t believe it, but it was them. They looked at the kid with the same concerned look in their eyes that they gave him all the time. Their smiles were softer, less forced, they spoke more with their eyes, and the rest of the small group seemed to understand. While he didn’t say anything he had noticed that they would occasionally glance at him and look away. It was the same look that  _ Peter _ gave him when he thought he wasn’t looking. The same way Morgan looked at him, as if she didn’t quite know what she was seeing, and she’d then grab his hand or initiate some form of physical contact as if she was worried he’d turn to dust or something at the snap of his fingers.

Peter was discussing what to do with  _ Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy _ . They had come to the conclusion to speak with Doctor Strange and see if there was something he could do. While he was meant to make sure that Morgan and himself stayed safe and unharmed. It seemed everything was getting wrapped up, until another figure appeared and took over.

It was a young women who seemed about  Peter’s age. She had brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail, she wore a sweater with the MIT logo on the front, and a vermeil acorn & oak leaf silver necklace.

“ _ Parker _ , try not to get yourself killed anytime soon. I’m expecting you back in ONE PIECE for the checkup!” Both of the started laughing at the apparent inside joke, ignoring the confused looks from the others.

“Wait,  Cassie ?!?!” Scott Lang shot up from his seat. His face was in shock and hisjaw hanged open, completely appalled. 

The girl’s face dropped, she turned to look at him and gave a cold smirk. “Hey Dad, how’s crime life in Germany? Any different than America?” 

_ Peter _ closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge and said “ Cass , enough.” With a small ‘hmph’ she complied and moved on, finishing the conversation to the other boy before walking away without a single goodbye to anyone except to him and Morgan.  Peter said his goodbyes to the other adults through the call and made plans to contact for later. Ignoring the extremely tense atmosphere he picked up Morgan and walked to the dining room. 

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………………………………

For the first half the dinner was uncomfortably silent. No one knew what to say, and those who didn’t know the full story didn’t think it was right to speak up (or at all).  _ Peter _ was nearly done dinner when he looked at Morgan who was slowly eating everything but the carrots.

“Morgan, potresti mangiare tutto quello che hai nel piatto?” 

(Morgan, could you eat everything on your plate?)

The girl pouted and glared at the offending veggie before whipping her head to meet her brother saying “ _Peter_ , non mi piacciono le carote!” ( Peter, I don't like carrots!)

“Non mi interessa”  (I do not care)

The exchange between the sibling duo got some amused looks, (at least from the people who could understand), and everyone chuckled slightly when the little girl glared at her brother and vehemently bit into the carrot.

_ Peter _ stroked her hair before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. “Grazie Morgan”  (Thank you Morgan)

“I didn’t know you could speak Italian!” Tony said light heartedly.

“Come on Mr.Stark! I was raised by an Italian women, being able to speak the language is barely anything!” He quipped back with a smile on his face (omg our boi is finally relaxing!!) 

The rest of dinner passed smoothly. He explained the plan to them and that until certain people could be contacted he needed to wait. Pepper arranged for some clothes to be brought, shutting down  _ Peter’s _ argument with “You can’t continuously wear the the same clothes everyday!”

T’challa flew back to his place to update some people on the situation, while Rhodey and Natasha agreed to smooth things over with Ross. The rest set up the sleeping arrangements. Pepper had offered to send everyone back home if they wanted, but either they weren’t exactly able to go home (*cough*Bucky*cough*) or they wanted to stay and see what will happen.

Pepper also offered to get  _ Peter _ and Morgan separate rooms but he denied the offer saying “As much as Morgan may know all of you she still won’t feel comfortable sleeping by herself, don’t worry we’ll share a room! Occasionally she’ll come to my room and sleep with me, so I’m used to it.”

Morgan waved her hand tiredly, her eyes were droopy and she had her face planted in  _ Peter’s _ shoulder, “Ngggnitt” she mumbled before promptly passing out. 

“Ahh damn, I wanted her to have a bath and then get changed!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> \- I don’t know Italian! Everything said in the language was straight from Google Translate! To any of the Italian readers or speakers I’m sorry if it’s not correct, blame Google!
> 
> \- My opinion of CW has always been Team Ironman, not that I don’t understand where Steve’s coming from. He literally had to defy Colonel Phillips to even be taken seriously. So I get that he’s wary of the people who sit in charge, but still did no one question why they didn’t tell Scott (or Peter for that matter!) what Team Ironman was fighting for?? Like seriously, you take a guy from his family (who he finally got to see after being in jail) and then tell him oh we might go to jail! And he’s okay with that?!? That’s Cassie’s issue with Scott. When she was younger she didn’t understand fully what had happened but when she did, she was furious since her dad who just got out of jail agreed to do something that would land him back in jail. So whenever she thinks about this time she gets pissed.
> 
> \- Also no hate to me for being Team Ironman pls!! -////-


	4. Everything seemed fine. Until it wasn’t.

Morgan woke up in a room that wasn’t her own, she turned to see her brother sleeping next to her.Without waking him up she grabbed her bear, crawled out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen by following the sound of voices. There she saw Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Clint, Uncle Happy, Mummy, Daddy, and younger Petey. 

“Good Morning!” She chirped happily.

The others turned around and greeted her in various ways, from Uncle Clint’s cheerful ‘morning sunshine!’ To Uncle Happy’s grunt of acknowledgment. She pulled herself onto a stool next to Bucky and smiled brightly as he gave her a small smile and a nod. 

Pepper looked at the little girl who was supposed to be her future daughter, she was so different from the people she usually was around, it was honestly refreshing to see. 

“Would you like some waffles, Morgan?” She asked. After a nod of confirmation and a small “yes please” she got a plate set up. She listened to the girl’s quiet rambles, clearly she was shyer without her brother around since she was pressing her face into the bear, muffling her words slightly.

After she set the plate down, she got a “thank you” and watched the girl eat happily, “ So, Morgan? Where’s your brother? Still asleep?” Pepper felt a bit silly referring to someone while they were also technically standing next to her.

Morgan nodded her head, “Mhm. Mummy says that if  _ Peter’s _ still sleeping that we shouldn’t wake him up because he doesn’t sleep that much!”

Tony tilted his head at that statement, “Really? Do you know why?” 

“ _ Petey _ gets a LOT of bad dreams! So he only sleeps for three hours!” She held out three of her fingers. “Sometimes he screams or talks in his sleep. One time Mummy spent the WHOLE night trying to wake him up!” She waves her arms around as she tells the event. The group paled at the picture being painted for them, and Pepper’s heart broke when she looked at Peter’s ashen face.

“Normally  _ Petey _ can sleep if MJ is there but sometimes she’s gotta go for meetings! Mummy also say that-“ “That people shouldn’t talk about others when they aren’t there.”

The group turned to see a clearly exhausted yet amused  Peter . Morgan blushes slightly at being caught, he ruffles her hair and as snatches a quarter of one of her waffles, to which the little girl yells out an indignant “Hey!” Before pouting at the plate.

“Er, sorry for talking about you son.” Steve says sheepishly, to which  _ Peter _ waves his hand, “ You guys I expected to ask questions about us, but Morgan should know a bit better.” He pointedly looked at her.

Breakfast passed by quickly with everyone slowly joining. Scott Lang stilled seemed somber from the incident yesterday, but no matter how much they pressed  _ Peter _ for details about the issue he didn’t let up, “It’s not up to me to tell, I can say that you and her talk in the future, so it’s just this specific time she’s not happy.” 

Later Pepper requested to take Morgan out for some shopping, “ I really want to get some nicer looking clothes! And it’ll be fun for her to get some time out.”  _ Peter _ finally conceded, of course telling Morgan to stay with Pepper and not to talk to anyone, and be careful. Happy even went with them to watch over them.

While they went out, the Avengers asked if he wanted to spar.  _ Peter _ smirked, “You really sure you wanna do that?” Bit confused they nodded their heads and soon all of them could be found in the gym.

“Right! To make it easier for you guys I won’t use my web shooters!” He said smiling.

A few of them felt their eyes twitch, thinking that he was just acting cocky (...I wanna feel bad for them, I really wanna!)

First to go up was Sam, except two minutes later he tapped out. 

Scott lasted three minutes, only getting in one punch before  _ Peter _ had grabbed him and pinned him down. I mean he was in his suit and lost!

Clint tried to shoot arrows but the guy seemed to know where he was going to shoot before he did and even positioned himself in a way to have the arrows rebound...didn’t work.

Tony even in his Iron Man suit lost, since the kid seemed to hit where it would delay or stop any projectiles.

Younger Peter was no match for his older self, who clearly had more training and control over his abilities.

Bucky opted out of fighting, “his younger self could stop  ** my arm ** , I think his older self could do a lot more damage especially after seeing him literally kick nearly all of your asses!” (Sam gave him the finger when Steve wasn’t looking)

Wanda, thought that he’d finally lose but when she tried to stop him with her powers, he dodged, even her stopping his movement seemed to fail as he surprisingly overpowered her!

Vision sat out due to not exactly playing on a fair field (you know with the phasing and all that)

Steve was throughly impressed, the kid defeated him in close combat, even with his super strength.

By the end, everyone was laughing and the stress and tension from the Accords had fizzled out. 

Everything seemed fine.

Until it wasn’t.

Pepper called in a panic, “ _ Peter _ ?!? There’s been an incident, apparently some people knew you were here and took Morgan! Happy and I tried to stop them but we lost them!”

There was obviously more being said but  Peter couldn’t hear a single word.

Morgan had been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooo!! Morgan!!
> 
> I was so excited for this chapter cause this one and the next chapter are essentially the BAMF Peter chapter, also slightly the Peter “ I could and absolutely would snap your neck in half if you mess with me” Parker. But also yes, I mad Peter the strongest person here, because truly he is! He’s got enhanced strength, healing, can climb and has a spidey sense, like with a bit more training he could be known as the “Strongest Avenger”
> 
> I always love when you guys comment about the fics, whether it’s compliments, constructive criticism, or even your theories! Absolutely loved and appreciated!
> 
> I was also thinking of doing an alternate Time Travel fic for this series where the Avengers travel forward in time, and meet this Peter. Cause I’d like the Avengers to see him in his element.


	5. You’re Late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape/sexual assault!

Happy thought he had a pretty good understanding of people. Tony is a self sacrificing little shit. Pepper has the patience of a saint. Rhodes is cool and collective. The Avengers were a bunch of headaches that Tony seemed to love nonetheless. Finally, Peter Parker was a toddler on too much sugar. He wasn’t serious and needed to understand the world wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.

Then he met the kid’s older self. 

At first he was skeptical, this  _ Peter _ acted nothing like the kid who got excited over a plane without a pilot. This guy was tense, like he expected to have to fight every single second. They could not be the same person. But when he got a call from the future them, he was shocked. They were on good terms, and more surprisingly, his own older self seemed to be concerned about the well-being of this random kid.

Looking at this person in front of him he rescinded his earlier thought. This kid was terrifying. Pepper and Happy arrived back as fast as possible, both Rhodes and The Black Widow had been alerted and also came back. 

_ Peter _ interrogated them the moment they came in. Asking what they looked like, how old, which direction, everything.

“Wait don’t you Starks have tracking devices? You’re telling me you never decided to put one on her?” Sam Wilson said.

“Of course I have one. I’m asking for a different reason. Anyway let’s go”

Steve held his hands up in an attempt at peace, “Woah, kid! We need a plan!”

They all watched as silently his suit covered his body, before he turned and with quiet rage filling his voice and fear in his eyes he said, “I don’t give two fucks about  a plan . Either you come with me now! Or I go and get her back on my own.” 

And he walked out.

The trip there was silent as most of them had no idea what to say. Occasionally  _ Peter _ would tell them the directions but other than that he just fiddled with his watch.

“What’s your relationship with Ms. Potts”  _ Peter _ looked up to see his younger self staring back at him nervously. He could feel the gaze of everyone there but he chose to focus on himself (technically younger himself).

“Pepper is my rock. She grounds me when I feel like I’m floating away. She’s there for me when I can’t really turn to anyone. She listens and treats me like an adult, instead of a kid in an adult suit. She’s understood that I’m not really a kid-“

“Honestly  Parker , you are a kid. You’re practically a baby!” Tony gave him an exasperated look, while the others gave sounds of agreements. And to top it off, Steve gave the patented Captain America PSA Disappointed look, “Listen son, I honestly don’t no why Tony brought a actual child onto a battlefield, but you’re not ready to be in a fight, both yourselves aren’t ready. You have no idea what evils are in the world! So why don’t you leave this thing to us and-“

“You know, because most of us are working, and occasionally we have days that Morgan is at home, Pepper once suggested to hire a babysitter. I refused. Going as far as to say I’d quit my job at SI and as Spider-Man and just watch over Morgan. I mean, after you get raped by your babysitter when you’re like, eight years old, you don’t exactly trust people.” 

No one could even speak.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Listen, age doesn’t equal wisdom. You all may have lived longer than me, but that doesn’t mean I’m innocent. My parents died when I was four years old, I was eight when I got raped for about a year and I couldn’t even tell anyone, I nearly got killed at Stark Expo because of the Hammer Drones, I’ve been bullied all my life, once a kid beat the shit out of me cause I ‘was there at the time’, I got bitten by a radioactive spider that nearly killed me, my uncle died in my arms slowly choking on his own blood, I’ve had a building dropped on me, I had to crash land a plane while on the outside before it killed hundreds of people, I’ve been impaled, shot at, hit by a train, someone even psychologically tormented me when I was on a trip to England. Shall I go on?”

  
Silence.   
  


“No? Good. I’ve gotten an understanding of how cruel the world is. My age doesn’t mean anything.”

The rest of the trip was silent. No one had the courage to say a word. Then, what felt like it had taken ten years, they reached their destination.

******************************************************

It was a bunker in the middle of nowhere. Probably nothing that would gain anyone’s attention. 

There were several guys and in the middle, tied to a chair was Morgan. 

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t the Avengers and Peter Parker Stark. Wondered how long it would take to get you here!” At the heroes looks of confusion, the apparent leader of the group continued, “Oh, you don’t know? We’re the reason you two got pulled through time. I mean after all, how fantastic would it be to kill both the famous Stark children. The next Tony Stark, and the darling of the Stark family. Everyone would fall into cha-“

The man’s monologue was cut half way from a sudden fist to the face.  _ Peter _ was glowering at him. 

“I don’t have time to listen to the classic villain’s speech.” He said before landing another hit.

Within seconds a fight broke out. You would think it would be easy for the Avengers but these guys seemed to have been prepared and had weapons strong enough to hold them back.

Peter was trying to get to Morgan. He could see his older self taking on two of the guys. When he reached the girl he quickly untied her and tried to get her out. But his eye caught a flash of movement and there was someone behind his older self!

“Hey! Look behind y-“

_** BANG! ** _

Out of nowhere a blue and silver suit that looked like the Iron Man suit came into view. The arm was raised with the repulsor active.

Four more people came from the behind.  _ Peter _ took his mask down and smirked.

“You’re late.”

The mysterious Iron suit’s helmet came down...

It was Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP!!* 
> 
> Pepper is here!! 
> 
> Who do you think are the other four people??
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! My semester was ending, and a lot of shit keeps happening around me so I’m slowly dying inside. Also I kept wondering how much violence I should put in the story and so that stumped me
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/questions below!! I read all of them, and I love everyone of them!! 🥰🥰


	6. “We took care of it”

_ Out of nowhere a blue and silver suit that looked like the Iron Man suit came into view. The arm was raised with the repulsor active. _

_ Four more people came from the behind.  Peter took his mask down and smirked. _

_ “You’re late.” _

_ The mysterious Iron suit’s helmet came down... _

_ It was Pepper Potts. _

The people behind her came into view more clearly and the Avengers could see War Machine, a man with a red cloak and orange disks on his hands. He had Happy Hogan next to him and a young women who seemed to shrink and grow just like Antman.

The newcomers got to work quickly.

Working like a well oiled machine, they took down everyone. The Avengers were in awe, the synchronization between them was incredible. 

“Need a lift sweetheart?”  _ Peter _ grinned at his adoptive mom.

“Oh please, I would love one!” He joked.

Soon all the criminals were either webbed up, knocked out, or....immobilized in some way....

The leader, who was now sporting several bruises across his torso looked up to see _Peter_ glowering at him. 

“ You know, I thought I made it pretty clear that no one should ever touch Morgan if they value their lives.”

Tony was mortified. How could that kid from Queens who got happy over acing an algebra test become this terrifying person. He stepped forward to stop him when a hand held him back.  Rhodey was giving him a look to stay quiet. Tony went to open his mouth but his future best friend just shook his head. Nudging his head towards the scene before them as a sign to say  keep watching, You’ll see.

“ _ Peter _ ,” Cassie Lang stepped forward. After no response she call his name again. With a slight movement of his head, acknowledging that he was listening, she continued.

“Hey let’s get Morgan and the others into the quinjet okay? She doesn’t need to waste her time here anymore”

_ Peter _ stepped away from the man. He turned around and made eye contact with everyone, making sure they were okay. After a nod  _Pepper, Happy, Rhodey_ , and Doctor Strange walked towards the jet, with Morgan currently in her mother’s arms. The other slowly moved out as well, casting glances at the future duo who had yet to move from their spots.

……………………10 minutes later

_ Peter _ and Cassie entered and immediately sat down. Morgan went and hugged her brother tightly as she had done for the rest of her family. Afterwards, Cassie pulled her over, looking for any injuries, big or small.

“Uh what about those guys? We just gonna leave them?” Scott voiced the question that all the Avengers had been thinking. 

Without looking away from Morgan she said in a monotonous voice, “We took care of it. Let’s just go.”

They all turned to look at the bunker, widening their eyes slightly as they took in the sight of it burning to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait! Things got stressful before the holiday and during the holidays 😞. Christmas wasn’t exactly amazing this year so I was kinda not present in reality for a few days! But I’m happy to say I’m here now!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- by this point Cassie is already Peter’s doctor.  
> \- yes. Peter actually killed people. I had actually been wondering if I should put that in but I couldn’t think of another way to get the criminals out of the story 😅  
> \- also like he said, no one hurts Morgan and lives.


End file.
